Honey, I shrunk the aliens
Honey, I shrunk the aliens is the 44rth episode of Simien 10. It is the debut appearance of Microtech. Plot Zynon is, of course, working on a new machine. Ic comes and asks Zynon what is he working on, and Zynon explained that there is a part was supposed to be inside the engine, but he built it so fast he forgot about it. So he rebuilt his Razmer, a machine capable of growing or shrinking anything, and he plans to use it by shrinking and then growing the peice to insert it into the engine. Ic said that he could just phase with his hand through the machine to put it inside, but Zynon didn't want to create a Ectonurite again (after the events of Vorkus's Ghost). Ic said that anyway in some way the machine will malfunction like his inventions always do. Zynon said that it is perfectly safe, unless someone touches it meanwhile. Because it was already very late at night, Zynon and Ic went to sleep. In the morning, Vorkus wakes up, and finds himself on a giant bed. Quickly jumping of it, Vorkus discovered he had shrinked! After running to every room in the ship, Vorkus finds out he wasn't the only one that shrinked, all the rest of the team shrinked too. Zynon tells them that the Razmer might have been malfunctoning and it shrinked everybody. Zynon said afterwards that because he didn't finish it right, they willl explode in four hours. All the team was mad at Zynon for another malfunctoning invention, but Allen thinks that they can reach the Razmer quickly, it isn't that hard, but as Omnimorph points out, at this size they have a long way to go. The team starts walking, and they suddenly meet a Nanomechian, who introduces himself as Microtech. He says that he was living in the ship since he landed on Earth two weeks ago, so he knows the way, but it will be hard. The rest of the team doubt him, but the way turns out to be harder than expected when they meet their first obstacle: the pest extirmination robots Zynon put. Simien goes Drillbit, and the robots identify him as a mole. The team defeats them, but more robots will come after them. The team goes near the open refridgerator, and they start freezing, but that is the least of their worries because then Zyrokks, Set, Anuke and the Pyro-Knight appear, searching for blueprints of the Polytrix. Simien turns into Crushtacean to attack Zyrokks, and so do the others attack Anuke, Set and the Pyro-Knight. The villains don't notice them, until Simien turns into Dark Hole and creates a huge portal to suck them inside it. Zyrokks notices them, and he takes them and throws them into Ic's room where they find (alot of) Lego.Zyrokks zaps each one of the minifigures Zynon made robots, and he made them malfunction. Simien turns into H2GO to build a car quickly for them, and they run away, with Zynon, Ic and Allen attacking them in the back. They reach the door, but it is locked. Simien turns into Dragonfly (ironically), and he enters the doors machinary, where he melts some wires and the door opens. The team rides fast to the Razmer, but then both the minifigures and the pest extirmination robots appear. Many Dragonfly clones stay to fight the robots. When the team reaches the Razmer, they discoer Zyrokks has given up and went but then Zynon says they have only ten minutes until they explode. Dragonfly returns and turns into Whirlwind to grow bigger and activate the Razmer. The team grows back, but they don't seem to find Microtech. Suddenly they see a giant Nanomechian go out of the gun. Microtech explains he activated the machine so they could show him how to make the machine make something grow, so he could make himself big and crush his enemies. Simien, still as Whirlwind, grows to Microtech's size and starts fighting him. In the middle of the fight Microtech punches Whirlwind, but his punch passes through him. Microtech slowly becomes intangible, but, he still has his wings, until they became intangible too, and he fell through the floor. Zynon said his atoms became to far apart so they could pass through stuff, and he will keep falling until he will reach the other side of the Earth. The team then returns home. Main Events *First appearance of Microtech and the pest extirminating robots *The team gets shrunk *First appearance of the Razmer Aliens used *Drillbit *Crushtacean *Dark Hole *H2GO *Dragonfly *Whirlwind Villains *Microtech *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *The Pyro-Knight *Pest Exterminating Robots *Malfunctoning Minifigures Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Omnimorph *Allen *Permbyt Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10